fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anti-Wanda
|} '''Anti-Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma '''is the Anti-Fairy counterpart ofWanda Fairywinkle-Cosma. Completely brainless and unaware of things, she is Anti-Cosmo's wife. Character Because all Anti-Fairies are the opposite of their fairy counterparts, instead of being kind and sweet like Wanda, Anti-Wanda is dim-witted and mean, although you can barely tell she's mean because she is so stupid. Anti-Wanda's IQ is so low that she doesn't know how to eat properly, and as such she eats with her feet (instead of her hands like normal people), and much like Cosmo, she foils plans without knowing what's going on. She has a few missing teeth and speaks in a Southern accent, hillbilly and country. Even though she is supposed to be like Cosmo, she is a slight bit dumber than him. Description Anti-Wanda resembles Wanda, but her color scheme is dark blue and black. She has bat wings and a black crown like all Anti-Fairies. She has pink eyes like Wanda, although she is missing teeth and the rest of her teeth are crooked. She also does not wear any shoes because she uses her feet to eat sandwiches. Personality Anti-Wanda speaks in a southern hillbilly accent and eats with her feet. Her stupidity is often the cause of trouble for Timmy and her husband. It is unclear whether or not Anti-Wanda is a real threat, because usually she is just following her husband's lead. Background In April when bad luck happens, the Anti-Fairies were released to do the bad luck, Anti-Wanda was still trapped until Timmy and Cosmo wished them all out. Without knowing that they caused trouble, all of the Anti-Fairies were released to cause havoc. But they were eventually sent back when Timmy tricked them into going to Fairy World. They were now trapped in a maximum security prison where the worst villains of all time were kept. The prison was wish-proof, so no one could wish them out. Timmy made a plan to break Anti-Cosmo out, but every one of them failed, and one reason was because of Anti-Wanda's stupidity. Despite this Timmy and his godparents were able to get Anti-Cosmo out and were able to do the Fagiggly Gland surgery for Cosmo. Later she broke out thanks to Professor Calamitous. She was recaptured however thanks to Jimmy's modified Hyper Cube. After that she is usually seen in Anti-Fairy World with the other Anti-Fairies and her husband. Anti-Poof :''Main article: Anti-Poof '' :In the television special Anti-Poof, Anti-Wanda gets pregnant and gives birth to Foop. Later on, Foop betrays the other Anti-Fairies by turning Anti-Fairy World into a happy and colorful place. Despite this betrayal, when Foop is defeated Anti-Wanda still loves her son and shoves a bottle in his mouth when he was crying. Later on, she and Anti-Cosmo brought a cake with a metal file tool stuck in it so that he could try escape from his "maximum security time out" at Abracatraz. Opposites *Anti-Wanda is very similar to Cosmo, but Wanda is not. *Cosmo gave birth to Poof, but Anti-Wanda gave birth to Foop. *Both Wanda and Anti-Wanda love their son although Wanda bonds more to Poof. *Anti-Wanda doesn't nag to Anti-Cosmo, but Wanda does nag to Cosmo a lot. *Anti-Wanda likes eating sandwiches with her feet but Wanda does not since she eats normally with her hands. Gallery Emo_Anti_Wanda_.jpg|Anti-Wanda as a Teenager AntiWanda002.png|Anti-Wanda as herself Baby_anti-wanda.jpg|Anti-Wanda as a baby (First design) Category:Non-fanon Category:Characters Category:Anti Fairies Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Female Villians Category:Real Category:Magical Category:Characters voiced by Susanne Blakeslee Category:Female Category:Former Villains Category:Anti Fairy godparents